User talk:Zahlzeit
Hello I noticed you were making quite a number of successive edits on the Kudlak page. Is there anything that you need help with? Message 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not generally, but you may get some raised eyebrows depending on who notices on some wikis. Message 03:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Varies depending on wikis I'm on, but usually it's someone that might have questions or struggling with the editor or not able to find templates that may be different on different wikis. On wikis that have the Achievement feature active you may get people crying about you being a booster though. There are also instances where there are vandal IPs or Accounts doing quick successive edits so that it's harder to undo, but this can be checked using the page history or diff. Since I didn't see any nonsense going on I assumed you might be having trouble. Sorry. Message 03:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I primarily edit here and on the Fallout Wiki. I've done a little bit on Final Fantasy Wiki and Wikitroid and I'm also an admin on Kingoffighters wiki but that's mostly dealing with spam or other problems. I'm really trying to figure out a way to clean things up there as far as how that wiki is organized but as far as the games I've never played them myself. Message 03:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm terrible at fighting games. X_x Most recent one I have is Soul Calibur IV and I can't really afford to buy any more games at the moment. :( Hopefully since I just picked up a new job I can pay off a couple overdue bills and get some cash. Message 03:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 editing So you and Luvil will be working on filling in on most of the stat templates, images and such right? BOXN 03:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be working on the DDS series, even though it may seem redundant. BOXN 03:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Pics For main pictures we usually try to use the oldest available artwork first but aside from that I don't remember any specific rules for pictures, aside from no fanart in articles. I know I usually end up popping them up to 300px for the main image because I have trouble seeing them at 250px. Message 04:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : That's also a running problem on this wiki unfortunately, as for myself I'd like to have them ordered chronologically by release and why I've got the dates on my user page, but we occassionally get people coming through that want to seperate things out by series. And along with the new Design and Personality sections on pages there's really nothing governing their use or order. I'd try making a post in the forums to get everyone else's opinion about it but I think my post about grouping all the zombie enemies in SMT games onto one page kinda bombed. Message 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess you could do that, but I'm still trying to really figure out how to go about that. One idea I had was taking the game in the series that was released first and putting those in chronological order with their sequels under them but I'm not sure if that would be the best option or not. :: Also, I'm probably gonna head to bed now since I have a meeting in the morning. Sorry. X.x Message 05:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) List of appearances I just finished making that sanbox actually. Or if you're referring to the changes on my user page I had to go through each game article and look for release dates. Although off of the top of my head I'm still missing... The Persona 1, 2, 3 and 4 manga, the Persona 4 Animation, the P3 animation which I can't think of the name for off of the top of my head >.<. Along with the ...Devil Children animation, I think. I'm probably gonna crash right now since it's past 4AM here now, but I'll probably be rearranging the sections as I go through the articles when I get some time. Message 08:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yaka vs. Yakka I had forgotten all about that page. Anyway, what we usually do when we come across page of the same demon/persona with multiple names is that we'll change the page to the English name from the latest release and use that as the page name. However there have been cases where some demons that are in the games have appeared side by side, like IIRC Puck and Robin Goodfellow are normally associated with being the same demon, but they appear as two different demons in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Message 23:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, no. Sorry. The spelling Yakka came from the Devil Summoner game, while the spelling Yaka was used in the most recent English releases. Message 23:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I already took care of the Yaka pages a few minutes ago. Anyway, what I was trying to say with the Puck and Robin Goodfellow example was that sometimes we keep the pages seperate in they appear as two different demons in a game. :: And I just called up to dinner so it might be an hour or so before I can reply again. Message 23:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sadly no, but normal users can do page moves or redirects unless the page is protected. One other problem is that sometimes pages can't be renamed/redirected so you have to copy and paste and type in the redirect manually. Message 01:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pictures There's no need for a big picture since other article had an moderately small sizes. If someone want to see it big click the picture and click it again and you can see the picture bigger. For a reminder please remember to write the subject/headline --Cococrash11 19:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lost pictures Okay. I guess I try going trhough P4 cast pages real quick. I was fishing through images looking for unused images to see if they could be placed or deleted. Message 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: See also As the Manual of Style is written now it looks like the Gallery is always the final section. Message 17:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poll for Appearances huehue Post this in the thread next time if you want. http://poll.pollcode.com/fhce BOXN 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About the Ikusa GOMENASAI ZAHL-KUN BOXN 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dem Skype convos Why do I always miss that shit? I'm asleep whenever it happens. BOXN 20:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hate you. --BOXN 23:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Force Spells One problem with that may come from Persona/P1, in that game Force Spells are a category of spells holding Electric, Nuclear, Gravity, and Blast type spells. And I'll have to look at P2:IS and P2:EP again because I think the spell setup is similar. Message 21:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Persona 2 doesn't have the Force subcategory. It still has Nuclear and Electric, but they aren't grouped together like the Elemental spells are, and Gravity and Blast were just rolled in with Almighty (although the standard Almighty spells, Megido and such, were Nuclear in P1, but Almighty in P2).--Otherarrow 21:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think this is the kind of thing that we should explain in the page/article itself. Zahlzeit 21:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Which one? Force or Wind? Maybe both?--Otherarrow 21:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a merge then we'd explain all this craziness. Or both. No matter what route we go, at the very least the Force page needs some meat. Zahlzeit 21:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, when I made the Force page, I was solely thinking of the P1 subcategory of magic, and having that branch out into the four types...which I never got around to. Sorry about that, I admit that was me being lazy. I was wondering if we could have Wind and Force/Blast be a separate thing, but even some of the games that have Zan as the primary Force spell set still have some blatantly Wind themed spells, so I don't think that would work.--Otherarrow 21:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::In case you are still up for discussing this, I've made a forum page.--Otherarrow 02:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adding all of the DeSur2 Days You didn't remove Devil Survivor 2 Days until right now why remove it? If someone knows the information they can fill it and if they don't know leave it for someone who does know I mean there's no rule against it. --Cococrash11 02:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:AO Trivia Where does the second part comes from is it from the Fate System? You're one to talk you use hints instead of writing reasons.--Cococrash11 02:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) If that's so then it should have mention its from the Fate System. --Cococrash11 03:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 Characters Alright why are Strange Journey characters had the Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category? Do they even appear in Devil Survivor 2 or are you talking about the Demon Auction? --Cococrash11 23:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) When I look at the history it said you did it. --Cococrash11 23:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template - Why keep it? It doesn't look any different with or without it. --Cococrash11 23:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't hurt? You're the one who said adding Devil Survivor 2 Days without adding any information is a waste of space how is it any different then "wait for more information"? --Cococrash11 00:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : I dunno, but in the instances where I have removed it they definitely weren't serving their purpose. They're placed to keep text from flowing down into pictures that are unrelated to a picture that isn't related but I've been finding them at the bottom of pages where they aren't even needed and serve no purpose. Message 05:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yu Narukami's pallete swap #4 Actually....... Look at #4 http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/2/2f/Yu_Palettes_P4U.png That's Jin's sword color of course+Jin's hari, pants, and jacket palletes too. Great work on the SJ screenshots! have you started playing it recently? Yafusa 22:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Skiil Merge Yes Onii-chan~~ ◕ ◡ ◕ I'll start on the Ganga afterwards, and alternate between the P3/4 pages and the History of certain SJ demons. BOXN 20:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Demon Painter Demon Painter is his English name, in the PSP version of Innocent Sin. I moved it there because in game, he is called "Demon Painter". I guess you got confused because he was Demon Artist in the old PS1 Eternal Punishment translation? Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 12:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 tables I took the purple from an earlier version of the DSV2 Nav Template. I think Bluer was trying to get a color similar to the '2' on the cover of the Devil Survivor 2 game. Mainly I was trying to get a contrasting color so the links weren't light blue on light blue. Message 03:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : To be honest I'm not sure how to manipulate the color codes aside from trial and error and randomly changing numbers/letters, I managed to change the Unique Demon cells from reddish, to green to dark blue before even getting the slightly darker blue for the unique cells. Message 03:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks. I want to try the code starting with A8, but I'm probably going to wait until tomorrow because my first class exam starts in about 7 hours and I need to get some sleep. If I may ask though, how did you get the colors directly from the game? Message 04:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Nata Taishi, Nezha, Nataku Don`t know if you can do it, but this two pages are actually about the same demon: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Nata_Taishi http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Nezha So it would be wise to merge them or something like that. I`d do it if i know how to, but i`m ignorant in that aspect. Yafusa 06:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :There's also Nataku, but I've looked at these before and was unsure which was the most recent English name, I was waiting for Eternal Punishment to come out on the PSP before touching anything myself. Message 06:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Persona 1 Character Images. While I can get updating the main image for the Persona 2 guys with the remake images, I feel kinda odd with doing that for the returning Persona 1 characters, as nearly all of them a.have gone through noticeable redesigns and b.don't have as major a role as they do in the first game. So should we be using the P2 art? Of course, I noticed we aren't consist with this. For example, Nanjo and Eriko use the PSP Eternal Punishment art, while Yukino uses the PSX art from Persona. Should we update all of them to most recent art, update them to the most recent art of game of origin (this would mean uploading all the remake art from PSP Persona 1, so far we only have Pierced Ear Boy up) or what? Would this affect how we do other mainpics (for example, would we update Aigis to her Arena artwork?)--Otherarrow 00:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the SMT If sprites, just so you don`t waste time editing my mistakes. Should i make them 200 pixels thumbnails and don`t add any text? ("XXXX`sprite in SMT: If...") Yafusa 02:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Etymology Please add it to the MoS when you get the chance, along with guidelines for its use and how it differs from the Trivia section, because I really don't see how Trivia can't cover both. Also, about your Deletion Queries, what exactly are you wanting to do with the Catherine articles? Link them all to the Catherie wiki and delete the pics here? Message 04:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see, but what about Nergal (Catherine's father)? Also, I'd rather see what Otherarrow wants to do with those pictures since I'm not really sure what he wants. Right now I'm trying to track down another picture of Hidetoshi Odagiri since ours is looking a little... speckled. Message 04:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no problem. Yafusa 20:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skill Merging Nah nigga. --BOXN 20:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bluer Usually I just pop a message onto his talk page and he gets back to me. I'll try checking around to see if he's active anywhere. Message 00:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I haven't seen any activity from him since February in the places I looked so far... odd. Message 00:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Protagonist (Strange Journey) Edit If you're gonna change it at least spell it right. --Cococrash11 20:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Schwartzwelt and Makai merge? On the Spess Muhreens page, Schwartweltz is linked to Makai, and on the Makai page it's stated that Makai appears in SJ as Atziluth, so should a merge of Schwartweltz and Makai happen or not? Or have I missed out on a lot of Bizarre Adventure info? --BOXN :If I recall, Makai has nothing to do with the Schwartweltz. I think the potholes come from early speculation. The only reference to Makai is in the Slime compendium entry, which is written more in universe than the other entries, which identifies it as Atziluth (and the human world as Assiya). Of course, we only know that Atziluth is Makai because that is how it was in the original novels.--Otherarrow 21:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal I've blocked the IP for three days but I'm not completely sure that will block them completely, the IP making edits like that kept alternating so I don't know if they're logging in from a public library or what. I've protected the main page from anon edits for two weeks and re-instated the protection on the AYA template against anon edits. Message 01:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Bought PC parts Finally bought them, I'll be available for any type of gaming from June 1st onward if you want to play anything. BOXN 23:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) About Minako I know their edits aren't the best around but I don't feel that they are acting in bad faith or maliciously while editing. As such I really don't feel that I can legitimately hand out a ban in this situation. Message 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but Wikia is still a place where anyone is free to edit as long as they're not intentionally going out of their way to mess things up or vandalize the pages. And on top of that, I'm not even sure how bad Minako's condition is to make a judgement like that. Message 21:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I really don't appreciate the language. At any rate I'm assuming Minako managed to get herself blocked, from my understanding if your IP gets blocked you can't log in or use your account. Message 18:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry to barge in, but that happened on her own page you know, I think she forgets to log herself in or doesn't keep herself permanently logged in. She hasn't banned herself or that "BANNED" word would appear next to her name wouldn't it. --BOXN ::::Sorry, didn't see that the IP was banned. BOXN Table class If our admins still refuse to give you admin privilege to edit wikia.css, there's actually another way to achieve this. Instead of defining the class style in wikia.css, we can create template for table row, preferably using #switch for changing the desired style/color for specific game in template:gamecolor. Still using css class is the best way to go. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Something like that: |- |style="background-color:# }}}; -moz-border-radius:3.5px; -webkit-border-radius:3.5px"| } MoS image question Should the oldest concept art be put up, so new wiki browsers would know the daemons/characters original appearances? --BOXN 17:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Understandable, and those captions would be helpful on pages like Druj for example, not that I'm implying anything of course. --BOXN 18:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do my best. -BOXN If... Why is everyone so concerned with my Sandbox when it's in a private area? I'll be writing up something for the MoS later at this rate. =_= Anyway, from what I've heard If... was a precursor to P1 but if that isn't so I'll at least remove the bolded note next to it, however I haven't seen anything weaving it in with the main SMT games either like IMAGINE and the other game (I'll look at that title in a second). Message 04:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : The way you put it I'm not sure if we should leave it seperate as it is in a chronological order or group it with the rest of the SMT games between Giten Megami Tensei and SMT:Nine. Message 04:35, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::So is that enough to put it as the first game for the Persona block or leave it seperate? Message 04:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I place and group the blocks according to which game has the earliest release date though. So I dunno. Message 05:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno, if you can think of another arrangement let me know and then I can tack a page onto the MoS that goes into full detail. It's about 1:20AM here and I don't feel like I can stay awake much longer at the moment. Message 05:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox I would like to know the reason for aligning the text to right but this is counter-intuitive. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I know why the colon was there but leaving out the colon is the standard format for infobox in Wikipedia now ( ). And the colon actually caused some problem if the label text entry contain another colon. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The omitted colon is redeemed with dark grey background for the label to better distinguish from the right cell. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I removed the align=left because it can be defined globally in the table master style with text-align:text at the top. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Adjusted by changing padding from 7px to zero. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't quite agree with that. The label (left) cell text looks better if they aligned to one side instead of center. Also some label text cell like "First appearance" can be too long and that additional 4px is still little too much. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I can add the padding between the left right cells but IMHO it looks okay without additional padding. And adding extra padding require to add the same code for every row again which I don't think it's worth increasing the code/template size for that minor adjustment. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Now the label text is center-aligned. But I insist to not capitalize common noun, especially for non article title. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :The table cell start with "!" is always bolded and center-aligned, jfyi. -- Inpursuit (talk) 16:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC)